Nic to!
by TrustNo1PL
Summary: One-shot. Michał wraz z Ketlingiem wysadzili twierdzę kamieniecką, ginąc pod jej gruzami. A Hajduczek został... Basia Wołodyjowska POV. O tym, co tak naprawdę znaczy michałowe credo: "Nic to!", zwłaszcza dla niej.


**N/A **Są dwie postaci na świecie, których bólu nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić. Pierwszą z nich jest Scully, która zmuszona była pochować Muldera w 8 sezonie, nosząc w sobie jego dziecko. Ale ona przynajmniej dostała drugą szansę. Takiej szansy nie ma druga osoba, której cierpienia są dla mnie absolutnie niepojęte – Basia Wołodyjowska.

Tekst, który stworzyłam, chodził mi po głowie od pół roku. Katalizatorem mojej kapryśnej Weny okazały się świąteczne powtórki „Pana Wołodyjowskiego" w kochanej TVP ;) Specjalnie dla tego fika złożyłam request o nową kategorię na fanfiction ;)

Co ciekawe, faceci pytani przeze mnie o zachowanie Michała, nie widzą w nim niczego złego, a jedynie bohaterską postawę żołnierza. Mężczyźni…

Tekst kursywą żywcem z powieści Sienkiewicza, do którego należą prawa autorskie do bohaterów i świata przedstawionego. Przyznaję się także do silnej inspiracji utworem Jacka Kaczmarskiego „Pan Wołodyjowski" – znającym nietrudno będzie odnaleźć niemalże cytat z tej piosenki, którą jednakowoż szczerze polecam wszystkim. Kaczmarski bardzo dobrze wyraził moje uczucia i myśli na ten temat.

Jako że mam skłonność do przydługich not autorskich, kończę i zapraszam do lektury;)

* * *

„**Nic to".**

_W środku żołnierskiego koła leżała krzyżem na podłodze Basia, a obok niej stary, zniedołężniały, złamany i trzęsący się pan Zagłoba. Ona przyszła tu piechotą z Kamieńca za wozem wiozącym najdroższą trumnę, a teraz właśnie przyszła chwila, że trzeba było tę trumnę oddać ziemi. Przez całą drogę idąc nieprzytomna, jakby nie do tego świata należąca — i teraz, przy tym katafalku, powtarzała bezświadomymi usty: „Nic to!" — powtarzała, bo tak jej kazał ten ukochany, bo to były ostatnie wyrazy, które jej przesłał; ale w tym powtarzaniu i w tych wyrazach były tylko dźwięki bez treści, bez prawdy, bez znaczenia i otuchy. Nie „nic to" było — jeno żal, ciemność, rozpacz, martwota, jeno nieszczęście niepowrotne, jeno życie zabite i złamane, jeno błędna świadomość, że już nie ma nad nią ni miłosierdzia, ni nadziei, a jest tylko pustka i będzie pustka, którą wypełnić może jeden Bóg, kiedy śmierć ześle._

Baśka nie była głupia. Rozumiała wszystko, wiedziała dlaczego musiał to zrobić i dlaczego to zrobić chciał. Wiedziała, że dla jej męża Ojczyzna była najważniejsza. Wiedziała, że nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby nie wypełnił ślubów złożonych Bogu. Będąc żoną pierwszej szabli Rzeczypospolitej, żyjąc tyle lat wśród rycerzy, po prostu wiedziała, że to żołnierska rzecz polec w boju. Wiedziała, że musiał.

Ale Basia była przede wszystkim kobietą. Kobietą, która swojego męża kochała do granic możliwości, absolutnie i całkowicie. Ponad wszystko. Kobietą, która bez ukochanego nie wyobrażała sobie dalszego życia. Która była przekonana, że bez niego nie ma już życia dla niej.

„Nic to!" – jego słowa brzmiały jej w głowie, odbijały się głuchym echem od chwili, w której usłyszała huk wybuchu. Brzmiały w jej głowie, gdy wyrwała się z ciasnego uścisku pana Zagłoby i Muszalskiego, próbując dostać się na zamek, wciąż mając nadzieję, że może jej Michał nie zginął, że Bóg go ocalił w jakiś cudowny sposób. Huczały w niej, gdy żołnierze wynieśli ciało Małego Rycerza owinięte w jakieś brudne strzępy szmat. Szeptała je gorączkowo, niczym mantrę, kiedy obmywała z krwi i brudu pokaleczone, martwe ciało ukochanego. Powtarzała je całą drogę z Kamieńca, wpatrzona w trumnę skrywającą miłość jej życia.

Nie miały dla niej już żadnego znaczenia. Poza tym jednym, że słyszała w nich echo jego głosu. Powtarzał je przecież tak często…

Czasem rozmyślała nad sensem tych słów. „Nic to" śmierć, czy „nic to" życie? Czy rzeczywiście „nic to"? Nic to, że zginął, że pozbawił kraj swoich nieprzeciętnych umiejętności, swojej szabli, tak bardzo potrzebnej teraz, gdy turecka potęga zalewała Rzeczypospolitą? Nic to, że zostawił ją, swoją żonę, zupełnie samą, doszczętnie załamaną, bez jego opieki, bez najukochańszej osoby na świecie? Przecież wiedział, mówiła mu, że nie będzie w stanie bez niego żyć. A mimo to odszedł, przesyłając jej jako ostatnie słowa swoje credo: „nic to!". Może ona była tym niczym? Jej ból, jej rozpacz, jej rozdarte serce. Niczym były jego zapewnienia, że będzie ją chronił już zawsze?

Baśka nie umiała gniewać się na swojego ukochanego. Nie umiała być zła. Wiedziała, że ją kochał. Ale Rzeczpospolitą kochał bardziej, żołnierski los był mu bliższy, niż małżeństwo, zaprzysiężona przed Bogiem obrona twierdzy kamienieckiej aż do ostatniej kropli krwi znaczyła więcej, niż przysięga małżeńska. Dla niego to wszystko, to tylko „nic to!". Zginął, bo powiedział, że tak trzeba.

W chwilach najgłębszej depresji Baśka myślała o jednym. Umrzeć jest dużo łatwiej, niż żyć.

Pamiętała, jak Michał opowiadał o jej chorobie po tym, jak uciekła od Azji. Przyznał się pewnego wieczoru, trzymając ją w ramionach, że na myśl o tym, że mógłby ją stracić, tracił ochotę do życia. Że nie chciał żyć bez niej. A co zrobił? Skazał ją na coś, czego sam się obawiał. Zapominając, że on, poza nią, miał jeszcze Ojczyznę, którą miłował równie mocno – a może i bardziej, sądząc po jego wyborach. Ona zaś, jako kobieta, nie miała poza nim niczego. Nie mogła siąść na koń i rzucić się w wir walki, bo bez niego nie miało to dla jej niewieściego serca żadnego sensu. Nie mogła zająć się budową stanic, tępieniem tureckich ord, obroną jakiejś twierdzy. Mogła tylko czekać na śmierć, siedząc bezczynnie w komnatach ketlingowego domu.

Często próbowała sobie to poukładać, starała się słuchać pana Zagłoby i wszystkich, którzy usiłowali ją pocieszyć. Próbowała uwierzyć w słowa Michała, który twierdził, że to nic strasznego, że on na nią czeka po drugiej stronie, szykując w niebie kwatery dla obojga. Próbowała wmówić sobie, że on po prostu odjechał gdzieś daleko, że kiedyś się spotkają.

Ale nic nie działało. Nocami błąkała się po komnatach, nie mogąc zasnąć bez jego ciała obok, dnie spędzała wpatrując się bezmyślnie w drzwi, jakby oczekując jego powrotu. Nie miała po co żyć. I nie chciała mieć powodu do życia.

Co innego Krzysia. Ona miała przynajmniej syna Ketlinga, a drugie dziecko było w drodze. Miała powód, by żyć. Ich pierworodny był już teraz bardzo podobny do ojca i Basia wiele razy widziała, jak Krzysia wpatruje się w chłopca z miłością, choć ze łzami w oczach. Sama chciałaby mieć cząstkę jej ukochanego Michałka w ich dziecku, ale Bóg im nie pobłogosławił potomkiem. Choć, z drugiej strony, Basia znała los sieroty – wolała oszczędzić go swoim dzieciom. Chwilami myślała, że właśnie to było błogosławieństwem, że nie musiała tłumaczyć, jak Krzysia, ich synowi dlaczego tata nie wrócił do domu, dlaczego wybrał śmierć, choć mógł odejść bez szwanku z twierdzy i wrócić do nich. Dziecko nie było w stanie tego pojąć. Ona sama nie pojmowała.

Czuła wyraźnie, że nic, absolutnie nic nie trzyma jej przy życiu. Codziennie modliła się do Boga o śmierć, o to, by mogła połączyć się ze swoim mężem. A śmierć nie nadchodziła.


End file.
